


It's never bad to want more (touch me, please)

by PerthroSeidraikiri



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Daddy Kink, Ear Kink, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mephisto feels guilty as he caused it, Possessiveness, Rin was injured, Sex, Smut, lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerthroSeidraikiri/pseuds/PerthroSeidraikiri
Summary: Rin wants to be touched.Mephisto's not one to refuse, but he finds himself hesitating this time.





	It's never bad to want more (touch me, please)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually going to be a series; I just felt like posting the smut first, lmao.  
Originally, it's an Rp by my girlfriend ([Sycor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycor/pseuds/Sycor)) and I and we're currently roleplaying it; The canon plot has been changed and we've added several of our own hcs! 
> 
> But anyway! Onward with the smutty smut!

"We can continue this another time." His deep voice drawled into Rin’s heated ears as he panted for breath, his lips bruised red from all the nipping Samael's fangs had abused them with. But the words from Samael just made him pout, displeased at those lips inches away from his own. He hadn’t had enough; his body wanted more and he wanted to be touched by his brother again, loved and fucked until he’s sloshing with cum and filled to the brim. 

Samael chuckled at his desperation and smirked, "Hmm?"

"It’s been way too long since you’ve touched me, though... I think I deserve at least another kiss, right?" Rin looked at him from under his lashes, his eyes doing the begging for him and hopefully working.

Samael's smirk widened slightly, exposing fangs, and he leaned down, closely until their lips were brushing as he spoke, "Are you sure?"

Rin swallowed painfully around his dry throat, but didn't connect their lips...yet. "Yes please.” he exhaled, all breath leaving him as Samael's cold hands pressed on his waist.

"You want to be touched?" Long, calloused fingers went to wrap around his waist. Rin whined and nodded a bit. He really wanted this kiss. Really, he wanted more than just a kiss and had a feeling he’d be getting it. Rin pulled the alpha demon closer, eyes squeezing shut as their lips pressed against each other, his head tilting to the left as he got lost in the languid kiss.

Rin sank into it and the kiss turned greedy as Samael’s hand cupped his jaw, tongue swiping his lower lip in a request for more. Rin, always eager to please, and to be pleased, opened his mouth, letting Samael push his tongue in without further prompting, swiping and prodding Rin's to brush against his. He moaned softly, slowly making his way into his alpha’s lap. 

"Rin-" Samael mumbled and caressed his younger brother’s waist and legs, he brushed and twirled his tongue around Rin's own curious one slowly, teaching it all the right ways to move and dance against Samael's long tongue. 

Eyes still closed, lips a wet,red mess, Rin purred and gripped the back of his brother’s neck, blunt claws pulling him closer into his embrace.

He whimpered needily, voice strained with arousal. "H-hot Sam- Burning hot. W-want more.”

Drowning in Rin's scent and senses clouded by it, Samael pulled Rin's pants off, the belt buckle flinging off the bed as he tugged it down and tossed it to the floor. His sharp claws and demanding fingertips slowly spread Rin’s slick around, until they were enveloped in the tantalizing fluid, "Soon... just let me prepare, hm?"

Before Rin could protest the teasing, Samael pressed two in at one go and wasted no time adding a third, his fingers and Rin's slick making the dirtiest noises, his slender fingers slipping in noisily around all the slick.

Their kiss only became messier, their tongues brushing against each other over and over and sending sparks up both their spines. Their teeth clashed against each other, grazing in sharp stings to delicate skin getting in the way of their tongues. 

Samael pulled Rin closer, his hands disappearing under the hem of his shirt, "May I?"

Rin quickly mumbled a yes, pressing his chest upwards as Samael’s rough hands caressed his chest,swiping over pert and hard nipples. Purple long nails grazed the sensitive buds, them with the points relishing in every arch his actions drew from Rin. 

His lips focused on Rin's bared neck, unmarked and flushed. The light from the moon coming in through the latticed window reflecting on his skin and making it look almost as pale. Samael pressed his hips upwards, grazing Rin's own groin and eyes shuttering as they both shivered against each other.

"Here?" He murmured, his heavy breath leaving him as he watched Rin's fingers trail to trace around his own slick-coated hole.

The question brought a mewl from Rin and he shook his head, adamant for more. "W-want you i-inside."

He blinked and looked at Rin, drawing out the torment, "Are you sure?" he asked, body reddened with the flush of arousal spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears and down his chest.

Rin nodded, sinking one finger into himself. 

* * *

Samael took in the desperation clouding Rin’s eyes, the way he had fallen so quickly into the haze of pleasure. His brother never acted so needy, not unless he was under the influence of some drug (which had happened a few times) or…

Samael grinned to cover the pleasant surprise and felt his cock twitch. He leaned down, nose going for Rin's scent glands at his neck, and groaned the moment he scented him out 

"Heat..." he mumbled and licked the gland slowly, mouth watering and lips brushing the sweet-smelling spot to bring more to his tongue. Rin's moans only grew louder and Samael could smell the added sweetness of his slick as it gushed from his omega’s hole. Already prepping it for a knot.

His knot.

He pulled back, eyes slightly dilated from inhaling the smell of his omega's heat in needy huffs. 

"Exquisite, Rin..." he purred, starting to drown in the aroused scent and letting himself breathe it all in, he buried his nose between Rin’s shaking, spread thighs and caressed his waist again, "So sweet~"

Samael growled out more meaningless words of praise, knowing nothing wound Rin up more than those things, and added a fourth finger, thrusting into Rin's wet hole over and over. At the same time, he brought his other hand up and began pumping their cocks in the same rhythm.

" _ F-fuck _ I want m-more.  _ Please _ ." Such sweet begging from Rin.

"Patience..." Samael muttered, curling his fingers into Rin’s pucker and pressing onto his swollen prostate. 

"Ah! Fuck!  _ Mmm _ ~!”

"More?" he teased and thrust in faster.

Rin’s hole throbbed around his fingers and slick poured generously from the poor abused ring of muscle while he gave Samael what he wanted. "W-want you-so-so bad."

"How much...?" he said, groaning as he took his fingers away to replace them with the head of his cock, pushing the tip in slightly.

"B-bad, really bad! Swe-swelling inside me-me! And… and pressing into my little hole. O-only daddy's knot can make the heat go a-away. Want it away s-so  _ bad _ ."

His cock swelled more, both from arousal and pride, "Fuck." 

He pushed in slowly, head lolling back as Rin’s hole was swallowed him in greedily, clenching around Samael and gushing out more slick; the liquid trailed down Mephisto’s flush, rock-hard cock, pooling at his balls and staining his stomach. 

"Wa-wait-" Mephisto said with a deep groan and massaged Rin's sides, "Relax." he hissed between his clenched fangs.

Rin whined and tried to take in more of his alpha. Samael swore repeatedly, panting and pushing the rest of his cock into his wanting omega. Rin’s mouth gaped in a silent scream of pleasure, his hips heavy on Samael's cock, as he swirled to meet more. He moved along with Rin, panting and thrusting into him hard.

"F-fuck! Feels so good  _ ah _ !" Those sweet sounds from Rin spurred him on.

His fingers pressed into Rin's waist and hips and his cock moved in and out of Rin's hole, wet and swollen; his breaths heavy as his knot started to swell. Rin’s moans got louder each time the knot entered him, squeezing past the tightness and stretching him wider every time it pushed back in. Samael bent forward, burying his nose into Rin's neck; kissing and biting the flushed skin there. His hips moved faster and much rougher than before, searching for more of that delicious heat and his head lust-filled as Rin's hole swallowed and clenched around his cock, stretching obediently to accommodate his knot. 

"My omega," he growled, "mine,  _ mine _ ,  ** _mine_ ** ." 

He punctuated each word with a thrust before groaning into Rin's ears, tongue teasing the tips, biting them and sucking.

"A-alpha~" Rin moaned loudly,breath stuttering. His hands gripped Samael's back leaving long, red welts in their wake as he pulled impossibly closer.

"Fuck, fu-fuck, fu-ck..." he snarled as Rin clenched around his knot several times, squeezing the sensitive area, "Want your alpha's knot?"

"Yes yes yes yes fuck  _ please. I _ -want it so bad, alphaa" he mewled. 

Samael thrust in deep and his back arched as his knot stayed put, locking into place as Rin clenched around him. It swelled slowly, filling him up and pulsing against Rin’s wet walls. The younger demon arched forward, legs trembling and mouth letting out a long mewl as he came across both their chests and clenched around Samael, unable to control the jerks and aftermath arousal of his body.

With Rin’s hole milking the knot for all it would give, Samael's fat cock twitched as his knot filled Rin to the brim, the release sending white sparks of pleasure up his spin and making his eyes see blank spots as the knot bulged and squirted. 

“Brother…” he shifted a bit but immediately moaned as he did, "so tight... haven't knotted in years..." he mumbled, kissing the back of Rin’s marked and hickey covered neck, adding more every time they healed, "fantastic..."

Rin panted heavily and nuzzled into him, mouthing at his scent gland. "C-can I bite?"

"Go ahead..." he said, allowing his younger brother the pleasure of marking and dominance just for a moment.

Rin’s fangs , the moonlight streaming into the room and seeming to glow before he sank them into Samael’s neck and bit into his scent gland. Pleasure and pain from the claiming bite had Samael hissing as he encouraged Rin to dig in harder.

Then they settled into the hazy afterglow, enjoying the mingled scents of their coupling as their tails wound together.

Samael so looked forward to these heats.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! Thank you for reading =]!
> 
> Have a good day/eve/night!!
> 
> beta read by TBOE, thank you :3!!


End file.
